disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Holy Dragon
= Holy Dragon = This is quite possibly the most bizarre of all demon races in that they are the least demon-like: rather than being chaotic and praising bad deeds, Holy Dragons have a sense of honor and justice more similar to that of Celestians. Some theories suggest that Holy Dragons were once a race of beings that lived in Celestia and, for whatever reason, migrated into the Netherworld; other theories suggest they were once the Evil Dragon Clan and, due to interactions from Celestians, mended their dark ways and became arbiters of justice. Holy Dragons possess great power; they are speedy, capable of flying long distances with ease, possess great control over elemental water, and—as is expected for a race so similar to the Celestians—have some of the greatest healing abilities. They are very resilient to magic and, despite their kind nature, are capable of being quite ferocious if they deem it necessary. Some human cultures worship Holy Dragons as symbols of God. Class Skills The creature's class skills are Appraise (Int), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (history) (Int), Knowledge (nobility) (Int), Knowledge (planes) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Fly (Dex), Martial Knowledge (Magic Monster weapons), Linguistics (Int), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), and Spellcraft (Int). These replace the normal skills of the dragon Role: Alignment: Holy Dragons are usually lawful good and stand as paragons of justice among demons. Some Holy Dragons are not lawful and turn more chaotic, and others become neutral. Very few revert to their dark ways. Religion: Holy dragons often worship God, or any of the Seraphs, rarely do they ever put their faith in evil deities. Other Classes: Many other demons dislike Holy Dragons, however they get along with healers, Paladins, and more often than not, Angels. EVILTY: Heaven's Blessing You gain a +1 bonus to attack, damage, armor class and reflex saving throws so long as you are 10 feet off of the ground. Magichange: The holy dragon transforms into a Large Longbow as it's magichange weapon. Natural attack: The Holy Dragon's natural attack is a powerful headbutt, This attack deals 2d6 damage and has a x3 critical. This replaces the normal natural attack of the dragon. Magichange Holy Dragon Long Bow Long Bow Damage: 2d6 or the Holy Dragon's Monster weapon, whichever is higher Critical: 20 X3 Range: 100 ft. Damage Type: piercing Weight: 3 lbs. This replaces the normal Magichange of the Dragon Ability Boost: Whenever a Dragon would normally gain a bonus to their Strength score, the Holy Dragon instead gains a bonus to Dexterity. When the dragon should earn a bonus to it's Constitution, it instead gains a bonus to Charisma, this stacks with the other bonuses to charisma the dragon earns. This replaces the Ability boost of the Dragon. GREAT DEXTERITY The Holy Dragon uses it's dexterity bonus instead of it's Strength bonus to determine technique saving throws. RACE •+4 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, -4 Strength •''' Large Dragon''' (Monster, Demon) -1 to armor class as well as attack rolls. +1 to CMB and CMD, -4 on Stealth Checks. •'Speed:' 20 feet, Fly good • Darkvision out to 60 feet • +2 to Fly , Diplomacy checks and athletics checks.. •''' Automatic Languages:' English and Japanese '''Bonus Languages:' Any This replaces the normal Race. Finesse: The Holy Dragon can take weapon finesse for it's natural attack. Righteous Affinity: Holy Dragons gain the Good and Healing domains instead of the usual elemental affinities dragons can take. Other than that it has the same effect as the elemental affinity ability. This replaces the Elemental Affinity. Holy Body: Holy dragons damage reduction is overcome by unholy weapons Smite Evil (Su) At 5th level, Once per day, a Holy Dragon can call out to the powers of the gods to aid her in her struggle against her foe. As a swift action, the holy dragon chooses one target within sight to smite. If this target has made a harmful action towards the holy dragon within the day, the Holy Dragon adds her Cha bonus (if any) to her attack rolls and adds her Holy Dragon level to all damage rolls made against the target of her smite. If the target of smite is an outsider with an opposing subtype (Evil, Chaos), an opposite-aligned dragon, or an undead creature, the bonus to damage on the first successful attack increases to 2 points of damage per level the Holy Dragon possesses. Regardless of the target, smite attacks automatically bypass any DR the creature might possess. In addition, while smite is in effect, the Holy Dragon gains a deflection bonus equal to her Charisma modifier (if any) to her AC against attacks made by the target of the smite. If the Holy Dragon targets a creature that is not effected, the smite is wasted with no effect. The smite effect remains until the target of the smite is dead or the next time the Holy Dragon rests and regains her uses of this ability. every 3 levels after 5th you gain another use of this ability to a maximum of (6 times at 20th level). This replaces Elemental Fang. Pure Fang (Su): Holy Dragons are in tune with the great divine powers, as such their weapons work as holy weapons. If the dragon gains the holy enchantment from another source, it's effect stacks with the holy dragon's pure fang ability. This replaces Bursting Fang. Fly speed The bonuses to the dragon's fly speed remain the same, however the maneuverability is changed to (Good) These replace the normal bonuses to fly speed the dragon gains. Divine Dragon (Su) Upon reaching 20th level you become a holly vessel of divine power. Once per day as a standard action, Your size increases by one category, your height doubles, and your weight increases by a factor of eight. Your features shift into those of a beautiful angelic presence. You gain a +8 size bonus to Dexterity and Constitution, a +3 natural armor bonus, darkvision 60 ft., and Spell Resistance of 12 + your caster level. These modifiers replace the normal modifiers for increasing your size. The size modifier for AC, attacks, CMB, and CMD changes as appropriate for your new size category. You also gain resist acid 10, cold 10, and electricity 10, a +4 bonus on saves against poison, low-light vision, and a fly speed of 60 feet (good maneuverability). Your natural weapons and any weapons you wield are considered good-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage resistance This spell doesn't change your base speed. Determine space and reach as appropriate for your new size. Finally, you are considered to be under a constant bless spell during this ability. If insufficient room is available for the desired growth, you attain the maximum possible size and may make a Strength check (using your increased Strength) to burst any enclosures in the process (see Breaking and Entering). If you fail, you are constrained without harm by the materials enclosing you-the spell cannot crush you by increasing your size. All equipment you wear or carry is similarly enlarged by this spell. Melee weapons deal more damage. Other magical properties are not affected by this spell. This ability lasts 1 round per level. This replaces the Dragon's Bahamut Ability. Holy Dragons Techniques 1st-Level Holy Dragons Techniques—'Breeze, Icicle dagger, Magic Weapon, Endure Elements, True Strike, Ray of Frost, Hydrolic Push, Obscuring Mist, Protection from evil, heal, **Gold Feather '''2nd-Level Holy Dragons Techniques—'Frigid Touch, Unshakable Chill, Frost Fall, Greater Magic Weapon, Accelerate poison, elemental speech, elemental touch, fog cloud, Resist Energy, Align weapon, Cure moderate wounds '3rd-Level Holy Dragons Techniques—'Locate Weakness, Wrathful Mantle, Aqueous orb, draconic reservoir, elemental aura, hydraulic torrent, Protection from energy, Sleet storm, magic circle against evil, Mega Heal, **Holy Impact, **Sacred Shoot (MC) '4th-Level Holy Dragons Techniques—'Detonate, Wall of Ice, Stoneskin, Deadly Juggernaut, Greater False Life, Boneshatter, Ice Storm, Dragon's Breath (only frost), Solid Fog, Elemental Body I (Only Water), Holy smite, Cure Critical wounds, **Dragon Cure '5th-Level Holy Dragons Techniques—'Cone of Cold, Elemental body II (Only water), Icy Prison, Fickle Winds, Righteous Might, Holy Ice, Unholy Ice, Geyser, planar adaptation, Giga Heal, dispel evil '6th-Level Holy Dragons Techniques—'Freezing Sphere, Cold Ice Strike, True Seeing, Greater Heroism, Elemental body III (Only water), Fluid Form, Health, blade barrier '7th-Level Holy Dragons Techniques—'Control Weather, Elemental Body IV, Mass Planar Adaptation, Ice Body, Resounding Blow, Omega Heal, holy word, **Holy Flare '8th-Level Holy Dragons Techniques—'Horrid Wilting, Polar ray, Sea mantle, Greater shout, Stormbolts, Form of the Dragon III (White only), mass cure critical wounds, holy aura, **Nirvana, **Centaur Arrow (MC) '9th-Level Holy Dragons Techniques—'Storm of vengeance, Gate, Winds of Vengeance, Polar midnight, Mass Icy Prison, Terra Heal, Summon monster IX (Good only), **Prism Flare = '''Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Holy Dragon Reincarnation